bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade-Martina Lynch
Jade-Martina Lynch was a housemate from Big Brother 16. She entered the house on Day 1 and was eighth to be evicted on Day 39. Profile Past Which Big Brother housemate would you say you were most like and why? Derek, the really posh guy from way back. He handled every situation so gracefully. What story from your past will you use to break the ice? Me being polyamorous is quite different. It's basically like being in an open relationship, so I would have multiple partners. It's difficult in Dublin. I think I would fit in well in London or New York but in Dublin it is frowned upon. Big Brother could make you famous. What has been your closest celebrity encounter to date? We don't really have celebrities in Ireland, we have Irish celebrities! The most famous person I have ever met was Peter Andre! I was so star struck. Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? I want to do it for a life experience. I would be stupid to say I didn't want to win, of course I do, but, overall, it is for a life journey. What do you bring to the House? I am quite a counsellor. People tend to flock to me with their problems and open up to me. It's just a natural thing that people do. I tend to get into people's brains and open up some more. I am the big sister type, the voice of reason. Which traits do you find most annoying in a Housemate? I don't like girls who are obsessed with how they look. I like how I look, I am a model, it is part of my job. But first and foremost it's about my energies and my personality. What do you love most in in the world and what will you miss in the House? I love my dog, Rupert. He is a King Charles and he is so beautiful, you can feel his little soul when he looks into your eyes. Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? I am single but I'm polyamorous so I am very open when it comes to relationships and sexual situations. I'm not going in there looking for love but you never know what will happen. What would you do to win? I feel like the universe has brought me here for a reason and if I am meant to win then I am going to win no matter who is in the house. I leave it up to the universe. I would never be fake because I can't be fake. What will you do with the money if you win? I would buy a house straight away! Where do you see yourself in five years' time? I would like to get my degree. I am studying Social Studies and I want to work with homeless people. But in five years' time I want to have my own house, work with animals and continue my modelling, and travel around the world. Big Brother Category:Housemate